ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Web of Spider-Man 3 (2022 video game)
The Web Of Spider-Man 3 is an open-world action adventure, thrill combat video game based on the popular Marvel Comics ''character, Spider-Man, releasing in 2022, and is the sequel to 2017's ''The Web Of Spider-Man and 2020's The Web Of Spider-Man 2. Insomniac Games makes a surprise return at E3 2021 and announces they will develop the game, with 2k Games publishing the project and one more afterwards. Bryan Inthiar steps down the role as director of the franchise, with Brian Allgeier taking Inthiar's place as director. Allgeier honors the last two installments, after sales have made a reputation for themselves. Allgeier, at E3 2021, stated, "What is so unique about The Web Of Spider-Man video game franchise is that it is a coming-of-age story for Peter Parker and his identity as Spider-Man. The first game we saw him facing the Vulture and the Kingpin and trying to stop the Big Man's big crime syndicate of villains and the second game followed that up with Peter getting the infamous symbiotic suit and ending the giant story that started with the Big Man. This game starts a new storyline and we are proud to say that we have worked on new mechanics for the game. Although there are very similar mechanics, we want players to have a satisfying time playing the game, not the same game five years in a row". WARNING THIS IDEA BELONGS TO HASAMU JENKINS. DO NOT EDIT HIS WORK OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED. IF YOU WANT TO ASK HIM, JUST ASK HASAMU JENKINS ON HIS BOARD AND HE WILL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE. I KNOW ALL Y'ALL INTERNET TROLLS WHO ARE 30 AND STILL LIVING WITH YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO IN LIFE, BUT PLEASE; THIS IS A SITE WHERE FOLKS SHARE IDEAS ON TOPICS THEY LOVE. Rating T (Teens) for Blood, Language, Dark Theme, Intense Violence, and Sexuality Gameplay Dynamics * Although the combat system possesses the similarities of the last two installments, Insomniac has added more abilities and upgrades to add upon to that such as having the player be able to look through the eyes of Spider-Man and picking out hard enemies and getting tips on how to defeat them. The parkour and dodge system is enhanced, with the player now having the ability to interact with the environment while pummeling enemies (e.g. throwing a crane at a criminal). * The player (considering the hectic storyline involving Venom) has the ability to talk to random civilians in need and even after (SPOILERS) the New York symbiotic infection is over, the player can talk to random citizens and that will lead to interesting questlines. * As always, Manhattan and Queens are roam-able for the player, however, Insomniac added Brooklyn to map, making it 33% larger than the previous installments. * Considering the storyline with Venom and the symbiote, there will be a "Survival Helper" system, where if Spider-Man continues to help victims, his reputation will go up and that will decrease the likelihood of being attacked by bandits and thugs.